Dark Sakura
by Chibi Kira
Summary: Mimi lives with the Nekozawa's. She's keeping a secret though


Episode 1

Ouran High School Academy, this is where my master goes to school and I join him at times. I am an orphan and I work for the Nekozawa family. I am Mimi Ami. I come to Ouran Academy with Umehito. I don't really learn but I follow him around, in a maid's outfit. Well let the story begin. Umehito was in the Black Magic club right now so I took the opportunity to look around. I went inside the actual room and I found a door. I opened the door and that was when I met the Host Club. "Oh, hello young lady are you lost? Welcome to the Host Club." The blonde haired boy said. Then some guy with glasses spoke very rudely to me. "You're the Nekozawa family's maid, aren't you? You're supposed to stay with you master you know." "I'm not their maid! I'm their…" I was blank I didn't really know what I was. "I'm more a friend who works for them, but I'm not a maid." The one who looked like a little kid looked at me confused. "Then why are you in maid's clothes?" I looked at my clothes, now that I think about it why am I in maid's clothes? "I don't know. Well I'm Mimi Ami; if you want you can call me Chibi." "I'm Tamaki Souh." The blonde guy said and I remembered he was the chairman's son. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The twins said, they're mom is that famous fashion designer. "I'm Kyoya Otorhi." The kid with the glasses said. He was the third son of the Otorhi family. "I'm Hunny and this is Mori!" The short blonde kid said pointing to the tall boy next to him. I saw this girl, who looked like a guy and I recognized her. "You must be Haruhi, the commoner everyone talks about." She nodded her head and I smiled, pleased with myself. I looked at the clock. "You should be going back." Kyoya said. I nodded my head and touched the door knob and the door opened all of the sudden. I freaked out, but it was Umehito. "I'm sorry if I scared you Mimi." I smiled showing him that it was alright. "I'm going to go and if you want you can stay here for a while, I'll wait." I nodded my head and he left. I started walking, I tripped, then I was about to fall. "Hikaru, Kaoru quick catch her before she falls!" I heard one say what and the other run. "Th-thank you." I looked up at him and smiled. I saw a bit of red on his cheeks and I myself started to blush. I got back up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…" I was wondering which one it was. "I'm Kaoru" "No, I'm Kaoru!" the other twin said. "I'm so confused." My head was spinning in circles. I went by the window and looked outside. "You're all so lucky to have a family. The Nekozawa's are kind but, I still feel this loneliness. I hope I'll find someone who can help me out of this loneliness." I then laughed and they all looked at me. "Why are you laughing Ami chan?" Hunny asked. "I'm laughing because I don't think there could be someone who can get rid of it completely. It's just not possible, but I hope someone can prove me wrong." I started walking towards the door. "Well, I should get going. I have a lot of things to work on." "Maybe like cleaning perhaps?" Kyoya said. "Oh, will you just shut up? I'm not a freaking maid!" He was getting on my nerves. "What do you have to do?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, I have to take care of someone, you see she's the reason I'm with the Nekozawa family. So in gratitude I'm helping her, since she's sick." "That's a really nice thing to do." Hikaru and Kaoru said. I waved goodbye and left to the limo. "That wasn't long, Mimi. I thought you'd be there longer." Umehito said as I was going inside. "Nah, not that long, I just wanted to talk to them. They seem really nice, for a bunch of spoiled rich kids." I laughed and the rest of the drive was silence. Umehito dropped me off at Ritsa's house, the woman I owe some gratitude. I had my own key so I opened the door and walked inside. "Ritsa I'm here!" I yelled so she could here me. "Mimi, I'm in the backyard, why won't you come over here?" She yelled back. "Ok, let me change my clothes first!" I went to one of Ritsa's spare rooms and changed into a plain t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed sandals from my bag and went outside with Ritsa. Ritsa was sick, but she didn't let that stop her. Ritsa is five nine, she's pretty tall, she's twenty nine, and athletic. She has green eyes and blue hair, and she usually wears light clothes. "Hey, Mimi, I'm glad you could make it here today. I need help with making dinner and taking some of these fruits into the kitchen." I nodded my head and helped her with taking some fruits and I brought them inside. We did this until three, after getting all the fruits I made dinner. I was going to make rice with tonkatsu and dumplings. When I was done cooking you could smell the aroma of the food. I set up the table and put the food on the table. "I have to go Ritsa, I need to do stuff for Kirimi, that girl is so much trouble." "Alright, you don't have to come tomorrow; I'm going to the doctors." I nodded my head, went back to change my clothes, and walked back to the Nekozawa mansion. After about thirty minutes I made it to the mansion. I went to my room and changed clothes again, this time I wore a dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a blue cloak, like Umehito's. I went in my bathroom and put on contacts, my eyes were now purple and blue. I have to change because this is the only way Kirimi knows me as. I went to Kirimi's room and she jumped me. "Ami chan, there you are!" She got off of me and looked at me disappointed. "Sorry if I'm a little late, it took me forever to get here." "I thought you came with big brother?" "No, he left me with one of my friends." "Orphans have friends?" That was felt like she stabbed something right into me. "Yeah, you know what I'm going to have someone come and read you something." I called someone in and I left. I didn't bother to change, but I put the hood of the cloak down. I decided to walk in the garden. When I walked outside I saw the birds and whistle so they come. They flew over to me and I lightly stroked their blue feathers. "Hey birdies, how are you today." I knew they couldn't speak but I loved the company of nature and animals. I walked to the bird bath and left them there, I walked to the pond. It was filled with beautiful Koi. I was about to put my hand in the water until I saw a cat on the bridge above. I screamed and ran back inside, I started going towards my room but I ran into Umehito. "What happened Mimi? I heard you scream." Umehito said a little worried. "It was nothing, I was just outside." I replied as Umehito helped me up. When I was up Umehito looked at me, his head moved up and down. "Why are you wearing a cloak Mimi?" "Oh, I went with Kirimi before I went outside." Umehito nodded his head. "You should wear that to school once, you look cute." Umehito smiled and ran off. I was used to Umehito's smile; I have to admit his smile was creepy. I at first stood there blushing, I have never heard Umehito say those words at all. Finally I went into my room and took a shower. 


End file.
